Think About Your Lunch, Pippin
by Smeagol Fasir Kenobi
Summary: Spoofs of Think about your life, Pippin and Morning Glow from the musical Pippin. Think about your lunch, Pippin, and Rising Dough
1. Think About Your Lunch, Pippin

Disclaimer: This was inspired by three things: the finale of the musical _Pippin,_ a Hobbit's appetite, and an incident with my brother's doughnut. Hence the 'doughnuts on the table' line. None of the aforementioned inspirations are mine. So here ya go . . .

* * *

Think about your lunch, Pippin  
Think about the tasty crunch  
The way it fills your stomach up  
The cookies and the punch  
With the pies and eggs and chicken  
Inviting you to munch  
Pippin, think about your lunch

Think about your lunch, Pippin  
Morning, evening, noon, and night  
Now think about the flavor  
In each perfect bite  
And the doughnuts on the table  
Are calling out your name  
Pippin, think about your lunch

Think about your lunch, Pippin  
Think of all the food you've planned  
Now think about the feasting  
That's so close at hand  
When the pies and the potatoes  
Are there at your command  
Pippin, think about your lunch


	2. Rising Dough

Disclaimer: Lord of the Rings is not mine. Pippin is not mine. Either one.

* * *

**Rising Dough**

On the way to Caradhras, Sam was baking some bread before the Fellowship woke up. Unfortunately for him, Pippin was sleeping lightly and woke up to see what was going on; Sam was making an awful lot of noise with his pots. When he saw what the other Hobbit was doing, he started to sing.

_Rising dough, rising dough  
__Starts to look good when you know  
__Flour and water are set to flow  
__And sweep this bread loaf through  
__Loaf of bread is long past due_

Sam, surprised that the youngest member of the Fellowship was even up, turned. "Well, maybe it wouldn't be so _'long past due'_ if I had some help. Here, add some more sticks to the fire. And then stir this.

Pippin grinned, but did as he was told. As he was stirring, though, he burst into song again.

_Rising flame, fill the Earth  
__Bake this bread for all you're worth  
__We'll be present at the stir-eth  
__Of ingredients looking new  
__Loaf of bread is long past due_

Hearing his cousin, Merry opened his eyes. "What's going on? Please don't tell me it's more of those stupid crows."

"Sam's bakin' bread."

"Looks good."

"Here, add the yeast," Sam instructed.

Pippin grinned and added the yeast as he and Merry sang:

_Oh, lovely loaf, yeast likes to help you grow  
__We should have started long ago_

Sam sighed. "Who's _we_?"

By that time however, the rest of the Fellowship was awake. "Smells good," Gimli commented.

Everyone except Sam started singing:

_Rising dough, all day long  
__While we sing our breakfast song  
__Never knew you could smell so strong  
__But now it's very clear  
__Loaf of bread is almost here_

Sam sighed and tested the bread. Finding it was done and simply needed to cool, he took it out of the pan and placed it on a large flat rock he figured would do well as a table.

Pippin grinned and he and Merry started in on the melody while the others improvised on the harmony:

_Breakfast loaf, by your sight  
__We can make the table bright  
__And the famine of the night  
__Will fade into the past  
__Breakfast loaf is here . . . _

There was a weird silence as everyone looked at Sam. The cook burst out laughing. Then he shrugged and joined them.

_At last!

* * *

_

:) I added in some narration to this one because my sister who critiques everything I write said without it it had nothing to do with Lord of the Rings. Probably right. I was just thinking of Hobbit-meals when I wrote it, so, naturally, I assumed everyone else would, too. :) Need to stop doing that.

**AceEallagher – **Well, I probably wouldn't have thought of doing a few more if you hadn't suggested it, but since you did, you want it, you got it.

**xWhit3staRx – **To answer your question from some other story, yes, I really do like Jurassic Park. :) And Malcolm. And chaos theory. And Malcolm rambling on about chaos theory. :)


End file.
